


Blue on Black

by wordsliketeeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine wants to be nailed, Daddy Kink, First Time, Kagami wants some trim, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Pre-Relationship, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, The beginning of a bad bar joke, playful banter, time for some naughty home improvement, which is really just some nsfw fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/pseuds/wordsliketeeth
Summary: "When he sees the handsome teen with mocha-colored skin and bright blue eyes that look as if they've been crafted out of the rare sapphires from Kashmir, he knows exactly what he's been looking for." Kagami is tired of spending every night on repeat and Aomine just might be able to offer him something a bit different.





	Blue on Black

It starts at a bar.

It's not the cleanest of places but it's far from the seediest of buildings Kagami has visited lately. It's utilitarian if nothing else, accompanied by strange décor and the faces of many grief-stricken men who have spent too many nights looking for love in all the wrong places. Kagami considers himself lucky, knowing that he too could be one of these men if not for his good looks and natural charisma—something he always thought came off more awkward than charming—his traits and qualities enough to land him more than a handful of dates and quite a few one-night stands.

But numbers aren't everything and after his last tryst, Kagami finally understood that it's not just sex he's looking for, and in fact, he's grown tired of carbon copy commonality because fucking interchangeable personalities with only a face to differentiate just isn't cutting it anymore.

So when he sees the handsome teen with mocha-colored skin and bright blue eyes that look as if they've been crafted out of the rare sapphires from Kashmir, he knows exactly what he's been looking for.

Kagami watches the boy from the corner of the room, the drink in his hand turning into an extension of his arm as he forgets about the beverage entirely. He roves his eyes over the other intently, watching as he attempts to pick up a woman obviously older than him with a pair of tits so plastic Kagami can't help but picture them as beach balls beneath her too-tight blouse. She laughs at something the boy says and places her hand over his forearm, a gesture that sends a prickle of irritation up the length of Kagami's spine. He lifts the glass in his hand to his lips and tips his head back involuntarily, not really tasting the beverage as it spills over his tongue and burns against the back of his throat. Then he sweeps his tongue across his damp lips before abandoning the drink on a nearby table, his eyes never leaving the target of his main objective.

Kagami makes his way through the thin crowd and over to the bar. He takes up the seat to the boy's left and orders two shots of whiskey. The bartender nods once and sets to task as Kagami subtly eyes the back of the blue-haired boy's neck. When the two shots are placed in front of him, Kagami can feel saliva wetting the back of his tongue but it's not for liquid thirst. He slides a shot in the male's direction and waits, wondering how the outwardly arrogant teen will respond.

A moment passes and Kagami's just beginning to wonder how daft the boy is when he finally turns around to look at him. His gaze drifts over Kagami's features briefly but it's plain to see that he's not afraid of being discovered despite the interest burning bright behind the gloss of his stare. He smooths moisture into the fine cracks that line his lips before catching his tongue against the sharp point of an incisor. The corner of his mouth lifts into a challenging smirk and Kagami wants to punch the pretension right off of the punk's face and lick the imminent blood from his lips. His focus wavers for a brief moment, the thrumming heat rushing between his legs a fair call for distraction, then the boy's lips are moving and Kagami has to connect the motion to sound. “I'm not old enough to drink this,” he tells Kagami, arching an eyebrow as if he already knows Kagami's response.

Kagami idly turns the shot glass in his hands and smiles, his lips curving into a grin that has won over the hearts of many consorts in his past. “Strange. I didn't think you'd be the type to follow the rules.” Kagami shrugs and lifts the small glass into the air in a brief gesture of a toast before tipping the contents directly down his throat.

“Oh yeah? What gave you that idea?” The boy asks, tilting his head a fraction and quirking an eyebrow. “Is this something you do often?”

Kagami bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling and lifts his head to meet the egotistical boy's eyes directly. “It was just a hunch and no, I wouldn't say _often_.” Kagami nods his head in the direction of the woman the male was chatting up before, “Do you do _that_ often...?” Kagami lets the question hang in the air in hopes that the boy will catch onto his unspoken request.

“Aomine, and yeah, when I can,” he says, laughing. “I'm never gonna pass up a good pair of tits.”

Kagami chuckles and nods understandingly, “I guess I can't blame you for that.” He slides forward on his barstool and presses his elbows in against the wood polish of the bar. “So, _Aomine_ , how old are you?”

“Considering the way you keep staring at me like I'm something to eat, I would have thought you'd be asking me that sooner. Or are you just that depraved, old man?” Aomine lets another smug smile take over the shape of his lips and a rush of heat pools in the low of Kagami's belly.

“I'm not old. I'm twenty-eight.” Kagami tells him, slightly defensive.

Aomine laughs and the woman to his back finally removes herself from the conversation, realizing that he's no longer interested in her and deeming him a lost cause. Kagami expects him to turn around or to say something imprudent at the very least, but Aomine doesn't pay her any mind. “I'm ten years younger than you. That makes you an old man in my eyes.”

“And what about the woman who just left? She's obviously two, if not three times your age. You didn't seem too concerned about her age when you were trying to win her over,” Kagami challenges.

Aomine smirks as he picks up the shot of whiskey and downs it with ease. He sets the glass down on the bar with more force than strictly necessary and wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. “I didn't say it bothered me. I'm just stating a fact.” Aomine lets his knees fall open as he rests his elbows on the tops of his thighs and leans forward in Kagami's direction. “I think it's safe to say that you're a pervert. I mean, you came here with the intention of getting laid tonight, didn't you?”

“Well to be fair, who doesn't come to a bar with the intention of getting drunk or laid, or more likely, both?” Kagami lets his body go slack with calm and he's lifting his shoulders into the barest of shrugs before Aomine can offer up a response. “If you're not interested I'll take my efforts elsewhere.”

“You call this effort, old man? How do you ever get laid?” Aomine teases while sliding off of the tattered edge of the barstool.

“I can throw you against the wall and fuck you right here if you'd prefer. I figured I'd try my hand at modesty first but I'm open to exploring new things.” Kagami watches a faint trace of heat blossom into color along the contours of Aomine's cheeks and he can't help but smile at the expression of innocence.

“What makes you think that I'm going to let you fuck me at all?” Aomine asks, crossing his arms over his chest in a useless attempt to make himself appear taller.

Kagami tips his head to the side and drags the weight of his gaze over the entire length of Aomine's body, leaving him to shiver on the spot. Aomine ignores the shudder that visibly wraps him in a chill and narrows his eyes in Kagami's direction. “There's no sense in hiding it,” Kagami says almost sneering. “And it's not a matter of me thinking that you're going to let me fuck you.” He steps forward and tucks his hands deep into the pockets of his close-fitted jeans. “I _know_ you're going to let me.” With that, he strides over to the exit door with all the confidence he can muster and pushes himself out into the night, not once sparing a single look over his shoulder.

He doesn't need to because he can hear the hasty shuffle of what can only be Aomine's feet following close behind him.

* * *

It's not exactly a mistake when Kagami brings his hand down against the bareness of Aomine's ass but it's not entirely planned either. However, the response Kagami gets is not one he wholly expects. Aomine, who's currently bent over the edge of Kagami's newly purchased king-size bed, bucks forward in an attempt to catch friction at the head of his leaking member. He gasps and the sound echoes like a salacious shudder melting into a breath of desperation. It's indicative of his present state, hot and greedy and so replete with lust it's coming off of his skin in waves. Kagami can smell desire on his skin and when he drags his fingertips down the curvature of Aomine's spine the fever consuming his flesh burns through his touch.

“You're new to this, aren't you?” Kagami asks, leaning forward just enough to spill hot breath over the nape of Aomine's neck. The younger boy trembles and moans something incoherent against the bed covers, his hips bucking forward in a second attempt to ease the growing need aching between his thighs. “I pegged you for a lot of things but a virgin wasn't one of them. It's not often you meet someone as cocky as you without a laundry list of lovers.”

Aomine manages to turn his head enough to form his words into understanding but he can't keep himself from stuttering when Kagami fixes his teeth on a patch of skin just below his left earlobe. “I n-never said I w-was a fucking virgin.” Kagami hums disagreement against the pulse of a vein in Aomine's neck, making the latter squirm beneath the weight of Kagami's frame. “Would you quit that?”

“Why would I stop doing something that you're clearly enjoying? That's the whole point of this exchange, isn't it?” Kagami flicks his tongue out against the shell of Aomine's ear and he barely manages to draw away before breaking into laughter when Aomine emits a radiant _fuck!_ in response to the sensation.

“You sure you're ready to jump right into that?” Kagami needles, and drops a hand between Aomine's legs to squeeze his erection on just this side of pained pleasure. Aomine issues a sound that touches on a whimper and Kagami can feel the vibration of it go straight to his cock. “You definitely don't disappoint in that department.” Kagami shifts his hand to the cleft of Aomine's ass and if not for the support of the bed, Aomine would no longer be able to keep from falling for the loss of strength in his legs. “Fuck, boy, you don't disappoint here either. You're already wet for me” –Kagami draws back his hand just long enough to slick his fingers– “but considering that this is your first time, a little preparation won't hurt.”

Kagami carefully slides a single digit into Aomine's tight heat, listening for any indication of discomfort as he begins to stretch him open. He watches Aomine's muscled shoulders draw tight into tension and his breathing shift from steady calm to short hitches of uneven sound. He slows his ministrations but Aomine bucks back against his hand and whimpers in an unstated need for more. Kagami rests a hand at the base of Aomine's spine and gently strokes his skin before adding a second digit in alongside the first. Aomine clutches at the blankets and arches his back in an act of sheer desperation that has Kagami grasping at every ounce of his self-control.

Kagami works his fingers open and begins to thrust his touch deeper into Aomine's slick channel while intermittently bringing a hand down against his firm globes in a second's time of sharp contact that makes Aomine cry out for relief. Kagami waits until Aomine is at his limit, body strung tight as a bowstring and a plea on his lips so lascivious Kagami considers washing his mouth out, then he crooks his fingers and watches Aomine come apart beneath him.

It might be enough for some but Kagami isn't willing to grant Aomine any reprieve just yet. He plays at fairness and braces a hand at Aomine's waist, telling him to _stay still_ while he strokes himself over Aomine's pert ass. He knows that Aomine is too gullible, too willing to believe that he's merely taking what he needs to get himself off, but putting an end to his game is the last thing Kagami wants tonight. He strokes himself slowly as to avoid losing his erection—though he deems it highly unlikely at this juncture–until he feels it's the right moment to fuck into Aomine's drenched heat. He lines himself up to his entrance and carefully eases himself past the tight ring of muscle that's Aomine's sex.

Aomine's body goes rigid for a brief moment but Kagami is quick to soothe his apprehension as he slides himself deeper, right down to a bundle of nerves that drive away Aomine's fear and instill him with overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck, Daddy,” Aomine says, nearly breathless.

Kagami pauses, one hand hovering above Aomine's hip and the other catching at his shoulder. He wonders if he's heard Aomine correctly but it's obvious that he has simply by the way his body is responding to the erotic epithet. The question that follows is whether Aomine is aware of speaking it or not. Kagami rocks forward and shifts the hand at Aomine's shoulder to the short sweat-damp strands sticking close to his scalp. He tightens his fingers into a makeshift fist and tugs Aomine's head back, forcing his neck into a column of tension. “Say that again,” Kagami orders.

Aomine shudders and pushes back against the rhythm of Kagami's thrusts in a motion of anticipation. “Say what?” Aomine mutters, his voice barely scraping above a whisper. “Oh... _fuck_ , right _there_.”

Kagami's mouth lifts into a twisted smirk that changes into a white slash of a smile when he easily thrusts two fingers into Aomine's open mouth. Aomine inhales a sharp breath and nearly chokes on the intrusion but Kagami's long since learned control with practice so he waits for Aomine to relax before continuing. “I think you know _what_ , boy. Say it or you're not coming again.”

Aomine stiffens and Kagami swears he can see beads of sweat gather on the fine sheen already casting light on his smooth skin. He cants his hips sharply and smiles satisfaction when Aomine groans a helpless plea into sound. “Fine,” Aomine attempts around Kagami's spit-slick fingers, his muscles involuntarily clenching around Kagami's thick hardness.

Kagami slowly withdraws his fingers, wiping saliva down Aomine's chin as his hand falls away to catch his weight against the bed. He changes the angle of his thrusts, driving himself deeper somehow and shifting the mattress with his efforts. Aomine exhales a stuttering breath and clutches at Kagami's hand for something to hold onto. “Daddy,” he breathes, his voice breaking into a shaky overture just short of a sob.

“That's a good boy,” Kagami praises and laces his fingers with Aomine's. Their grip is dangerously tight as if they're secretly attempting to break the bones between them. It should hurt, and maybe it does, but Kagami is too close to the edge of capitulation to feel anything other than the rush of electric heat surging through his veins. Heat settles in the low of his belly like a pool of liquid desire and he's spilling himself to completion before he even has a chance to warn Aomine of his intention. But if Aomine cares he doesn't show it, instead, he lifts himself away from the bed and pounds his free hand down against the mattress as ropes of viscous fluid spill onto crimson cotton.

Kagami can't distinguish the sound of his breathing from Aomine's, can't tell the heat of his skin from the flesh beneath him; and he surely couldn't parse who benefited more from tonight's exchange even if he tried. Not that it matters all that much; Kagami can't recall the last time he felt so satisfied by a one-night stand. And that's something that sticks to his skin even long after he leaves the tight comfort of Aomine's body, but what's more is the fact that he's not remotely interested in letting this be the last exchange between them.

In fact, he's hoping it's the beginning of something much greater than a simple affair—something that begs for restraints and praise and maybe even a safe word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
